The present invention relates to the drive of can plates of a spinning preparation machine, and more particularly to a drive for at least one can plate of a spinning preparation machine which comprises gearing for selectively driving the can plate in alternate directions of rotation.
In the operation of spinning preparation machines, some sliver materials can best be processed if the can in which the sliver is coiled is rotated in the same direction as the sliver feed, such as from the revolving plate of a coiling mechanism, whereas the processing of other sliver materials is best achieved by rotation of the can in a direction opposite the motion of sliver feed. In conventional coiling mechanisms, the revolving plate, from which sliver is coiled into a can, and the can plate, on which the can is supported for rotation, are normally driven by a common motor and since the revolving plate can usually be operated in only one direction of rotation due to the asymmetric design of the feed to the mechanism, the direction of rotation of the can plate needs to be reversible in order to provide selective rotation in opposite directions. To provide for this conventional spinning preparation machines incorporate a drive for the can plate with a transmission with gears which must be exchanged in order to reverse the direction of rotation. Conventional spinning preparation machines thus require relatively expensive assemblies which can be rather burdensome to alter for reversal of the direction of rotation of the can plate.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a drive for a can plate of a spinning preparation machine that is simple and inexpensive, and with which the direction of rotation of the can plate can be easily reversed.